


Reserve Thy Judgment

by bold_seer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Sisters, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: Set the family hopes on the middle child.





	Reserve Thy Judgment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makiyakinabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/gifts).



Bellatrix doesn’t respect tradition. Or her husband. Worships her master with fervour, beyond anything she’s been taught.

There’s dedication, and there’s _dedication_. And people talk. If they dare.

Set the family hopes on the middle child. An example for her sister: practical, shrewd.

Too shrewd. (The shame!)

Nothing a hole in the wall won’t fix, the subtle Black way of dealing with scandal.

Curse _Andromeda ~~Black~~ Tonks_ , her new family. Narcissa mouths the words. Thinks, _Marriage. A Muggle-born. So much for ambition._

Watch and learn. Cissy, stunning in white on her wedding day; her face betrays only what it must.


End file.
